


Gray

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a love that could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Tree challenge.  
> Inspired by Ariestess' lovely poetry!  
>  _The only stone I never wore was rose quartz._  
>  _Perhaps it's the only one I should have worn all along._  
>  Go read her whole work at: http://archiveofourown.org/works/595524  
> This particular piece might be my fave from this challenge, doubly so because I was wailing at Ariestess that I loved this poem, but had NO inspiration. Within half an hour... I had this. Cheeky muses...

We've been... whatever it is we are, for some time now. Not... love exactly, but a comfort and peace that comes after battle when enemies sign treaties and become allies and friends with time. The heat of her strong, spare body beside me holds the nightmares at bay and, still startling to me, is that she too, sleeps better with me close.

Our battles are nearly over it seems, only the borders locking us into our little town left to be vanquished. And even that seems surmountable with the magic that burns in her like a hot, white flame that gives strength to my determination and education. 

"Hey," Emma greets me quietly, her voice gentle. It shocked me-- and herself too, I suspect-- how quiet and calm she can be in a place where she actually feels safe. As has become our custom, we sit close and talk softly, soothing one another's jagged and sharp armor so that we may see the woman within.

After we catch up on the small space of time that we have been apart, comfortable quiet falls as we sit in the cool that means spring is coming.

"I have something for you," Emma whispers, too softly for anyone to hear except for me. It's a little odd, but what girl doesn't like presents? My smile is sincere, and maybe just a little bit wicked, easing her shyness.

In the dim light, I can only see that it is a silver chain with a pale pendant dangling like a heavy teardrop. Even as she fumbles to clasp it about my neck and I melt with affection, she explains.

"I saw that pretty little box of semi-precious stones you have squirreled away and I noticed that there was one obviously missing. So I tracked down a really pretty rose quartz that I thought would look good on you."

When her fingers and the warm stone touch my skin, so near to my heart, my gasp is not feigned. Warm and thick and like nothing I have ever felt before, the stone and her touch unlocks a vault door so long hermetically sealed, I had forgotten what was inside. Overpowered with the rush, I recognize the truth for what it is and for once in a very, very long time, ignore sense and self-preservation and the scars of my horrible past.

With a huff of surprise, Emma doesn't pull away from the hard hug or the sloppy, probably slightly painful kiss. With a softening of her wiry body, she returns the embrace and I think I feel a depth to her that has not been shared until now.

That white hot flame whips into a firestorm, swirling with the essence of me, too big to contain, and explodes outward in a thunderous ripple of magic. Startled, we pull back, studying one another's eyes, shocked to see reality dissolving into gray fog all around us.

"True love's kiss?" she questions with a mix of confusion, awe and the smart-assed sass I do love about her. What else can I do but laugh in delight and cling to her as though my very existence depends on it?


End file.
